Chespin
Chespin is a Spiny Nut-type Pokémon. While not a Super Smash Bros. member himself, he is part of the Smash Brothers club as a Pokéball item. He is Numbuh 516 of Kids Next Door Sector W. Relationships Numbuh 363 Chespin, unlike the other Sector W members, seems to obey Numbuh 363's orders with little to no argument. The Pokémon is loyal to him since he reminded him a lot of himself. No matter how many times the other members try to tell him of his true colors, Chespin seems to be blissfully unaware of it. While Numbuh 363 claims he gives Chespin plenty of respect as a KND member, whether or not this is genuine is unknown. Snivy Chespin appears to have a crush on Snivy and is constantly trying to flirt with her, only for the grass snake Pokémon to turn down his attempts to impress her. But he usually mistakes her rejections for being too jealous of his "awesomeness." Snivy, despite being annoyed by Chespin's silly attempts, has a secret crush on him, but doesn't want to admit it. Sonya and Lee While Chespin is on friendly terms with Sonya and Lee and vice-versa, he can't understand why they're not always willing to follow Harvey like he does. If they are willfully not following his orders, Chespin would try to use his sad puppy dog eyes look on them, until they surrender and do what Numbuh 363 commands them to do. Fennekin Chespin and Fennekin have a sort of little brother and Big sister like relationship with each other. Fennekin does think of Chespin as a great friend, but like most of everyone else, she is annoyed by Chespin's constant boasting and highten egoism. Chespin loves to play woth Fennekin a lot, but he tends to get bored of Fennekins corrections or scoldings from time to time. Appearance Chespin is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. He has a light brown front with dark-brown arms and three triangular markings on his face. There is a tough, green shell covering his back, which extends from its head to halfway down his tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of Chespin's head. The shell can protect Chespin from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but Chespin can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and he has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. His arms have three fingers, while hiss feet have two long claws. The visible part of his tapered tail is orange. Personality Chespin pretty much has a boastful and overconfident personality, often calling himself the best Pokémon fighter in the galaxy. He also tends to put himself in the spotlight often taking credit for the heroic deeds his friends and or teammates have done. (with the exception of giving credit also to Numbuh 363 who he reminds him a lot of himself. He is also silly, accident prone and isn't really the brightest of the Smash Bros. Pokémon kids. But despite his bad quirks, Chespin has a kind heart, is very positive and has a very brave nature, willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of the KND completing their goals if necessary. He also is quite skilled at fighting, with his moves such as Seed Bomb being very effective. Abilities As a Grass-type Pokémon, Chespin can use many Grass-type moves such as Seed Bomb. But he can also use other move types like Rollout and Bite. He also has quills on his head that while normally soft, if flexed, can become so hard they can pierce through rock. His shell is so tough where even a truck wouldn't faze him. Trivia *In the canon Universe and while speaking in Pokemon language, Chespin is voiced by Suzy Myers. In SmashBrosNextDoor's universe while speaking english, he is voiced by Zack Shada, the same voice actor for Finn from Adventure time. *Harvey promoted Chespin to being 2nd in command (and demoted Paddy) because the Grass-type Pokémon saluted to him with enthusiasm. Category:Pokémon Category:Males Category:Sector W Members Category:Plantbenders Category:SmashBrosNextDoor's Pages Category:Vice-leaders